1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wire structure, and more particularly, to a wire structure of which doping is controlled, a semiconductor device including the wire structure, and/or a method of manufacturing the wire structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanowires are one-dimensional nano-structures that may have high reactivity because of a high ratio of surface area to volume, and have higher flexibility than a bulk material. When a nanowire has a diameter that is equal to or smaller than a Bohr radius, the nanowire has various properties, such as a change in optical properties, which are different from those of a bulk material. A method of manufacturing a nanowire may include a wet chemical method and a synthesis method. The synthesis method may include using chemical vapor deposition (CVD), which is often used in a semiconductor process. The wet chemical method may have a reduced uniformity and difficulty in controlling doping. Thus, it may be difficult to manufacture a nanowire into a device. Therefore, nanowires are typically manufactured by a synthesis method using CVD.
Nanowires may be manufactured by a vapor-liquid-solid (VLS) method using a catalyst such as a metal. The diameter of the nanowire may be controlled using a catalyst or a pattern, or a growth direction thereof may be controlled using a plane index of a semiconductor substrate. In particular, a dopant is injected into semiconductor nanowires in order to control electrical properties thereof. In this case, in general, a dopant material may be flowed at the same time when the nanowire is synthesized, and thus the dopant material may be injected into the nanowire while the nanowire grows. A doping characteristic and junction control of the nanowire may play an important role in the application to an electrical field, an optical field, or an energy field of the nanowire.